


Everything’s Better With a Little Bit of HOLO!

by BazzyBelle



Series: Carry On Countdown Fics (2019) [6]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), HOLO - Freeform, M/M, Simon wears nail polish, and its awesome, baz also wears nail polish, because why wouldn't they, meme reference, simplynailogical - Freeform, they both like holo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21618019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BazzyBelle/pseuds/BazzyBelle
Summary: I steal the bottle from Simon’s grasp and give it a look. I inspect it closely, turning it around in my fingers. It does not look like anything particularly spectacular. It looks like a typical silvery nail polish. I am pretty sure Mordelia has a similar one. The polish’s brand name is somewhat more reflective, and I do think the slight rainbows coming off it are pretty. I do not understand the name, however.“What on Earth is a Holo Taco? Aren’t tacos supposed to be food? What do they have to do with nail polish?”
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown Fics (2019) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554754
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	Everything’s Better With a Little Bit of HOLO!

**Author's Note:**

> I am trash. I am so sorry. This is a bit of a stretch. But to whomever watches SimplyNailogical on YouTube, you’ll know that she’s a walking Meme. Brilliant, smart and an excellent role model (also, Canadienne, comme moi! ^_^). But a walking meme nonetheless. Go find her on YouTube, she’s great! 
> 
> Also, if someone wants to draw Baz wearing holo polish, sipping out of a holo tumbler, I will not be opposed to it. Actually, I think I may love you forever if you do. 
> 
> Thank you, tbazzsnow (Artescapri) for the continued beta-read!

**BAZ**

Simon Snow is not lying on the sofa. 

Instead, he is sitting at the table, completely infatuated with the tiny bottle in his hands. He is slowly spinning it around and directing it towards the window, so that the outside light (however little light there is right now) hits it. I stroll to the table and sit down across from him. He doesn’t seem to notice that I’m even there, too immersed in his bottle of… Is that nail polish?

“Snow… what on earth are you doing? Since when do you like nail polish?” I am frowning at him. I never figured Simon to be the type to like nail polish, but I wouldn’t be opposed to seeing some on him. Startled, Simon clutches the bottle close to his chest, as if trying to hide it from me. 

“It isn’t mine. Agatha sent it to Penny. Said she needed more rainbows in her life.”

I raise an eyebrow, “Rainbows? What did she mean by that?”

“Apparently there are rainbows in here if the light hits it.” Simon continues to fiddle with the bottle of grey, speckled polish, “I haven’t been able to get it to work. All I see are very dull colours. Hardly any rainbows.”

I steal the bottle from Simon’s grasp and give it a look. I inspect it closely, turning it around in my fingers. It does not look like anything particularly spectacular. It looks like a typical silvery nail polish. I am pretty sure Mordelia has a similar one. The polish’s brand name is somewhat more reflective, and I do think the slight rainbows coming off it are pretty. I do not understand the name, however. 

“What on Earth is a Holo Taco? Aren’t tacos supposed to be food? What do they have to do with nail polish?” Simon simply shrugs. He opens the box that the nail polish came in. Inside, there are two more glittery nail polishes, as well as one in black and one in blue. I investigate the black nail polish. A one-coater black polish? Not possible. I’ll have to test it out myself one day. Simon pulls out a note inside. It seems Wellbelove sent instructions as well. 

“Oh. Apparently, these polishes work best under direct light. Like a mobile flash light. It helps the holo come out.” I whip out my mobile phone before Simon has a chance to finish his thought. I turn on the flashlight and point it at the bottle still in my hand. Simon begins to shout.

Because what was once a dull, almost colourless grey glittery polish has completely transformed into a bright, vivid and animated spectrum of colours. It is absolutely stunning. Simon snatches the polish from my hand as well as my mobile. He starts to study the polish, completely awe-struck by the array of rainbows that are coming off the bottle. 

“It’s the rainbows Baz! The rainbows are HOLO!” he cries with enthusiasm. I look at him in wonder. I cannot help but cough out a laugh at him. He is so absurd. But he is clearly ecstatic about this new discovery, so I let him be. I lift myself from my seat and walk over to his side of the table.

“You have lost your mind, Snow.” I whisper as I plant a kiss on his forehead. I cautiously wrap my hands around him, being mindful of his wings. Simon lifts the bottle to me again and spins it around, bright smile ever-widening.

“But, Baz, look at how pretty the rainbows are! I feel so happy looking at them!”

* * *

**SIMON**

I have a problem. 

It’s been almost a week since my life has been changed by HOLO. I can’t stop looking at holographic images. Nor can I stop flipping the nail polish box opened and closed. The reflective rainbows are just so mesmerizing. The creator of these polishes is correct, everything's better with a little bit of HOLO!

I’ve started watching her videos on YouTube and attempting to follow her instructions on how to care for and paint my own nails. I’m not even ashamed about it. The holo makes me happy and I want to wear it! I’ve even (without even meaning to) started to quote her in everyday scenarios. Crowley help Penny and Baz for having to put up with me yelling at them to bring me tea or asking if every random item was made of REAL HOLO!

I have a laptop opened to a video tutorial on how to properly apply a glittery holographic nail polish (using a makeup sponge helps!) when Baz saunters into the flat. 

A wide smile spreads across my lips as I notice what Baz is holding in his hands. He’s taking a sip from a silver holographic tumbler. That’s not all, he’s got something on his nails. I jump out of my seat and nearly tackle him to the ground in my excitement. I seize one his hands and stare at it. 

Each of his nails is painted perfectly in not only black nail polish, but with a generous coat of flakie holographic top coat. I raise one of my eyebrows at him (I have not yet mastered the Baz Pitch patented eyebrow stare, but I am practicing) and smile cooly at him. 

“Baz. Does this mean you like HOLO?!” Baz offers me a crooked smile, grey eyes twinkling with mischief.

“Wellbelove is right. You really could use some more rainbows around here.” He replies as he takes another sip from his tumbler. 


End file.
